1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrooptic devices, such as liquid crystal devices, manufacturing methods therefor, and various electronic devices, such as projection display devices, each incorporating the electrooptic device.
2. Description of Related Art
According to this type of electrooptic device, in an image display region at which image display is performed, display electrodes, such as pixel electrodes, are provided. In particular, in an active matrix drive, an electronic element, such as thin-film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”) or thin-film diode (hereinafter “TFD”), is formed so as to correspond to each pixel electrode. Furthermore, in the related art, a so-called peripheral circuit-incorporated or drive circuit-incorporated electrooptic device can be used, in which a peripheral circuit, such as a drive circuit, e.g., a scanning line drive circuit or data line drive circuit, including a number of electronic elements, such as TFTs or TFDs, is formed in a peripheral region located at the periphery of the image display region on a substrate.
The properties of this type of electronic element, such as a TFT, are varied by the influence of water or moisture, and this variation in properties primarily shortens the life of the electrooptic device itself. Accordingly, in this type of electrooptic device, a protective film is generally formed at the upper side of the electronic elements, such as TFTs, in the entire region including an image display region and a peripheral region.